Second Chances in Romance
by Treesamphetamine
Summary: MUST READ!!!! THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! R/R!!!!!!!!
1. The Beginning Of . . . . . . . . . .

A/N I do not own any of this, the great goddess Tamora Pierce does. She also wrote the desert part. It comes straight from TWWRLM. I apologize for making you read it all over again. Feel free to skip this part. I even wonder why I bothered to copy it.  
  
A.N AGAIN: I could not stand the sloppy format of my very first upload and I had to come through her and fix it.   
  
Second Chances in Romance  
  
"I did not say I was returning with you, and you didn't ask me before you ordered people to do my packing."  
  
"I assumed we'd begin preparations for the wedding. I didn't think you would want to wait."  
  
"I haven't told you yes," Alanna reminded him, her voice tense.  
  
He looked at her, startled. "But---I know how you feel about me."  
  
"Being married to you is a great responsibility. I need more time to think about it."  
  
"More time!" He's actually amused, Alanna thought, her anger mounting. "Be serious. After all these years, I'd think your answer is plain."  
  
She clenched her jaw so tightly it hurt to open it. "Not to me."  
  
Jonathan slapped the rolled-up parchment onto the table, his patience nearing an end. "Stop it, Alanna. I've made enough allowance for maidenly shyness from you---"  
  
"Maidenly shyness!" she yelled. "Since when have I showed you maidenly shyness!"  
  
"Keep your voice down!" he snapped. "Do you want the whole tribe to hear? What's gotten into you, anyway? I thought it was settled."  
  
"I said I wanted time to think!" Although her voice was quieter, her snapping violet eyes revealed her undiminished fury.  
  
Jonathan's smile was full of masculine superiority. "That's what all women say when a man proposes."  
  
Do they indeed?" Alanna snapped. "And I suppose you're such an expert on marriage proposes!"  
  
"As much as you are," he snapped back.  
  
"When I say I want time to think, I want time to think!"  
  
Jonathan sighed wearily. "All right, you've had time to think. What's your answer?"  
  
"I need more time to think!"  
  
Jon stared at her for a moment, color mounting into his cheeks. "This is ridiculous!" he cried. "All right, I should have remembered you don't like people making plans without your say-so, but I thought everything was settled---"  
  
"It isn't! How dare you take my acceptance for granted?"  
  
(a/n: I think everyone knows what happens after this. They fight some more, then Jon leaves for Corus without Alanna. Ok.)  
  
***  
  
Alanna rode Moonlight back to the inn where she was meeting George. They would stay there together.  
  
I've never been so happy, Alanna thought to herself, I guess it was good to break up with Jon.  
  
As Alanna stabled and groomed her mare, a man pulled up behind her and kissed her neck gently.  
  
"George." Alanna breathed and she turned around to meet him in a passionate kiss. "I love you, George." Alanna whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you, too, lass."   
  
When they had finished greeting each other, knight and thief took Alanna's belongings to their room.  
  
"Alanna, I'm sorry, but Rispah wanted to talk to me about some rogues who are not doing as they're told. I must go," George said apologetically.  
  
"It's all right, George." Alanna replied. "I'll just go take a nap." When George had left, Alanna took a bath and then went to bed for a well deserved rest.  
  
****  
  
(A/n: Keep reading! It does have a plot, I guarantee it!)  
  
(Thank you Sarah for loving this story and making me want to post it.) 


	2. The Truth Is Revealed

A/N I do not own any of this stuff. I want to do something with this story that I don't think anyone has done yet. Different, very different. I plan to do some different freaky stuff.   
Read and review. Also read New World. It's my second fanfic. Now, onto the main event!  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
When Alanna finally awoke, it was late in the evening and George had not returned. She yawned then walked out of their room to go  
find George.  
  
On her way down the stairs, Alanna nearly tripped.  
  
Hey! Watch it, Faithful yowled, You could have squished me!  
  
"Sorry, Faithful. I didn't see you there," Alanna replied.   
  
"Have you seen George?"  
  
No, but he might be downstairs with his rogue friends.  
  
"Thank you, Faithful. I suggest you go to bed."  
  
I think I will.  
  
Alanna walked down the stairs and into the tavern.   
  
Scanning the area for George, she did not spot him, but she saw  
  
Rispah and walked over to her.  
  
"Rispah, have you seen George? I know he said you wanted to talk to him," said the knight.  
  
"No, I haven't seen him all day. I thought he was with you."  
  
"You didn't talk with him?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh," Alanna said softly. Where is George, then? Alanna  
thought, I'll just have to go find him.  
  
Satisfied with that thought, Alanna walked to the stable. As she saddled her mare she found that she had time to think.  
  
(Italics) Why would George lie to me? I thought we were supposed to be honest with each other. Maybe, he had to talk with some disobedient  
rogues and he thought I would worry to much if he told me. He knows me better than that. Then another part of her head  
said, What if he's playing me? He could be. You know, he has had the opportunity to meet plenty of women over the years. Sometimes  
I feel as though I don't know him at all.  
  
Alanna pushed these thoughts away. Knowing George wouldnever do that to her made her feel better.  
  
She galloped out of the stable, looking for George or his mare. Less than an hour later, Alanna spotted George's mare, tied to a  
tree by the reins. Alanna halted Moonlight near the mare, dismounting she saw the house was small and run-down.   
She walked up to the house and knocked on the door. No answer. She pushed the door open. The house was not well kept  
up. It was dusty and it made Alanna sneeze. She had almost expected to the see the Great Mother Goddess because she had  
sneezed. No sign of the Goddess. Alanna walked on.  
  
She reached a small staircase. On impulse she climbed itquietly, careful not to make a sound.   
  
The stairs lead to a long hallway. Toward the end of that hallway, was an door part way open revealing to people kissing  
passionately. Alanna began to turn around and walk right out the door but something made her stop.  
  
She saw George kissing this woman. Alanna's heart stoppedbeating for that second. She grabbed her sword and yelled a  
Bazhir war cry and ran towards the room. George broke a way from this woman, with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Alanna, let me explain--" George began.  
  
"Save it, George!" Alanna yelled with fury. "I thought you loved me, but instead I see you with some other woman. So much  
for loving me, huh?"  
  
"Alanna, please. If you would just listen ---"  
  
"No, George! I will not listen to you and your pathetic excuses! I'm leaving!"  
  
She ran out of the house faster and harder than she had ever run before. She mounted Moonlight and galloped so hard as tears  
rolled down her eyes.  
  
By the time she had Moonlight in her stall, Alanna was all out sobbing and her face was so red.  
  
"What's wrong, lass?" it was Coram, looking very concerned.  
  
"Coram," Alanna said between sobs, her voice cracking.   
  
"Pack up. We're leaving tomorrow." Alanna couldn't hold make anymore tears. She was like a water fall.  
  
Coram put his arms around Alanna, comforting her. "Where are we headed? Back to the Bazhir's?"  
  
"No."  
  
  
Did you like it? Review! Please! I beg of thee! I'm just a writer with nothing better to do than write stories about fictional characters all day long.  
  
Thanx to Sarah (loves the books just as much as I), Jot (puts up with the discussions at lunch and even read them), and Cassie (also puts up with it. where would i be if they   
didn't!) 


	3. Returning Home

A/N I don't own Alanna and the other characters. Just the the mystery woman that was with George.  
And the plot.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
The next morning Alanna, Coram, and Faithful were on their way north, to Corus.  
  
Coram didn't ask why they were heading to the city where Jonathan lived. He knew within time Alanna would tell them why.   
But that didn't stop him from being surprised when Alanna said they were going to Corus.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
A few hours later they walked through the gates into Corus. The city was hustling and bustling as it always was. They skillfully  
rode through the crowds of people. Alanna lead them up to the Temple District and up to the  
castle. Once there, the palace hostlers to their mounts and stabledthem.  
  
  
As Alanna stretched from their long ride, someone very strong enveloped her into a bone-crushing hug. When she was  
finally put down, she turned around to see Raoul.  
  
"It's good to see you back!" the cheerful knight said. "we weren't expecting for a while yet."  
  
"It was unexpected for me, too." Alanna said, suddenly very glad she came home.  
  
"Jon will be happy." Gary said as he pulled Alanna into a big hug.   
  
"He will?"  
  
"Yeah, it will really cheer him up. He's about the most depressed prince anyone has ever seen."  
  
"Why?" Alanna said, very concerned.  
  
"No one knows. I was actually wondering if you knew something about it?" Gary said looking at her suspiciously.  
  
"No, I don't know anything about it." Alanna lied. She thought maybe it was because of her, but she had no proof.  
  
"We were hoping you would come back," that was Raoul speaking.  
  
"Why?" said Alanna, wondering what he could mean.  
  
"All us knights, new and old, want to see how well we're doing in fencing. You are the maste---mistress. Dang it! I'll never  
get this straight," Raoul stated.  
  
"You'll get it eventually," Alanna said in a comforting voice.  
  
"Could you take me to Jon?"  
  
"Sure." said Gary. 


	4. The Forgiveness

Don't own!!! Remember that!!!  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
Raoul knocked hard Jonathan's door. Alanna could feel herself trembling. She was thinking now that maybe this was not a good  
idea.  
  
"Who is it?" a voice from within the room called.  
  
"It's Alanna." Alanna called back.   
  
Instantly, Alanna heard a loud thud and someone cursing behind the door.  
  
"Alanna." a very flustered Jonathan had opened the door. Inside the room was a fallen chair that lead to the door.  
  
"Did you take a fall, Highness?" Alanna asked innocently.  
  
Jon blushed scarlet. He was still as handsome as always, but something was different. He didn't look as princely as he usually  
did. He also had rings under his eyes as if he hadn't slept well in a while.  
  
"Will you come in, Alanna?" Jonathan asked her. She walked in, the room was a little messy.  
  
"I wasn't expecting anyone."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
He paused, as though he felt he was treading on thin ice, "Alanna, if you came here to apologize, don't. It was my fault. I  
lost my temper and I shouldn't have. You have every reason not to talk to me." It looked like those last words hurt him.  
  
"Actually, I came here for someone to talk to," Alanna began. "It was part way my fault for losing my temper as well. But, I  
came here so that I could talk to you because I desperately need to confess to." She began to tear up against her will.  
  
"What is it, Alanna?" Jon face showed such concern it made Alanna want to cry more.  
  
"George," She tried to start. "He was---I caught---"  
  
"What? What did he do? Did he hurt you?" Jon began to look angry. "If he did, I'll---  
  
"No, I saw him kissing another woman!" Alanna just sobbed so hard. "You must think me a sissy. Crying like one."  
  
"No, I could never think that about you after all you've been through. You've just been hurt. I understand." Jon put his arms  
around her and rocked her until she calmed down.  
  
Alanna relaxed in his arms, feeling just as she had whenever he held her before. Thinking of that made Alanna cry more.   
Knowing that in one month you messed up to relationships suredoes make you cry a lot, Alanna thought. In one month she had  
lost Jon and George both.  
  
Thinking these thoughts, Alanna never noticed Jon picking  
her up and placing her in bed to rest.  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry, it's kinda short!!  
Thanx to all who review!! Ya know I luv yas!!!  
Thanx to my friends!! (As usual!)  
  
Does anyone recognize "You've just been hurt." does anyone recognize it from a certain movie? 


	5. The Problem

A/N I have been keeping tallies of who Alanna should end up with. All I can say is, one was beating the other, then there was a tie, and   
one who was losing pulled ahead by a lot!  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
It was early morning when Alanna woke up. She found a middle-age maid tending her fire.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, my lady. I didn't realize you were awake." the maid said.  
  
"It's all right." Alanna said yawning. "Where am I?"  
  
"Prince Jonathan's quarters, my lady."  
  
Then she remembered everything. Jon had put her to bed in his room.  
  
"Where's Jon?" Alanna asked.  
  
"He got up about a half-hour ago and left saying he would be back to check on you. He told me to back sure you didn't leave this  
room until he was sure you were okay." the maid said, clearly amused. "I know I shouldn't say it, but I think he likes you a little  
more than a friend, if you know what I mean."  
  
Alanna's heart skipped a beat. Does he still love me? she thought. She didn't think he would still, but know she was having  
different thoughts.  
  
After the maid had left, Alanna looked around the room. It was normal for nobles quarters. Her eyes stopped at the sofa in the  
room. On it was a pillow and a folded blanket. It looked like someone had spent the night on it. Did he stay there all night to  
make sure I was all right? She felt giddy. She couldn't help her self, she grinned.  
  
Falling for the Prince again, are you? Faithful hopped onto her  
bed.  
  
"No, I'm not!" she snapped, then stopped. "I don't know. Maybe I am."   
  
Sure seems like it.  
  
"Faithful!"  
  
"Good morning, Alanna." Jon walked in carrying a tray in the room. "I hope you are well rested."  
  
She couldn't help herself, she had to ask. "Why are you doing this for me?"  
  
Jon blushed. "You're my friend, Alanna. Isn't it a friend's duty help out another friend? Why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know. It might help me figure out some stuff which is bothering me." She began eating what Jon had set before her.  
  
"What is bothering you?"  
  
"It's hard to explain. It's something I have to figure out on my own."  
  
Alanna found one of her bags in the corner and grabbed it.   
  
"What should I wear?" she asked Jon grinning.  
  
"Aren't you going to wear breeches, as always."  
  
"Maybe. I want to see what they would say if I wore a dress. Now which dress?" she held up a light blue one and a lavender  
dress.  
  
Jon looked thoughtfully at each dress, then said, "The blue one."  
  
Alanna smiled and went to take a bath, which was waiting forher.  
  
When she came out in the blue dress, Jon caught his breath.  
  
"How do I look?" Alanna asked, like any other court lady looking for compliments from men.  
  
"You look gorgeous." Jon said as he took he walked over to her. "May I have this dance?"  
  
"You may." Alanna said, like a proper lady would.  
  
They danced around the room like the perfect couple. When the finally stopped Jon looked down at her and smiled. Alanna  
looked up expectantly. They met half way and Jon kissed her. He stopped quickly, let go of her, and walked to the door.  
  
Alanna grabbed his hand. Jonathan turned around and looked into Alanna's violet eyes.  
  
"We shouldn't, Alanna." Jon whispered. "You just broke up with George. You need time."  
  
"Jon, please. There was a time when you wanted this and I resisted and now you're resisting. Remember what you said a few  
years ago? 'We're meant to be together. Is that silliness?' We're meant to be together, I was just to stubborn to see it before."  
  
"You have to quote me, huh." Jon laughed lightly.   
  
"Yes. I love you, Jonathan of Conte. I will not deny it anymore."  
  
Jon relaxed. He looked relieved to here her say it. "Alanna of Trebond and Olau, I love you more than life itself."  
  
  
Oooohhh, how sweet! They admitted it! Love is in the air!! But will it last? Is this meant to be? Tell me what you think via review.  
  
Thanx to Sarah (loves the books just as much as I), Jot (puts up with the discussions at lunch and even read them), and Cassie (also puts up with it. where would i be if they   
didn't!) 


	6. Unexpected Change

Don't own!!! Remember that!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 8.  
  
Alanna was preparing herself for the ball that night. She had told Jon that she   
wanted to go. She put on face paint, lip rouge, and everything else a court lady  
would wear.  
  
Alanna admired her reflection in the mirror. She loved her dress. The dress was  
baby blue with a full skirt that opened up to reveal some petticoats. The sleeves   
went down to her elbows where they opened up and drooped with a lot of lace   
around them. The neck was a little low, but for once Alanna didn't mind.  
  
She was in love. A deeper and more passionate love than she had ever   
experienced. Everything was perfect.   
  
She had been at the palace for about 5 months and she had never changed so   
much. She still practiced her knight training but had insisted on staying at the   
palace rather than going on adventures. She still wanted to do that, but not as  
much. She felt that some of the dreams of adventuring were a little childish. She  
went to fiefs with Jon and helped with solving their problems. This was practice   
for Jon when he would become king. Alanna hoped that she would be there to  
help Jon when he became king as more than a friend.  
  
She had become closer friends with Jon's parents. Queen Lianne had even offered   
to teach her more about being a lady,which Alanna gratefully accepted. Lianne   
taught her everything that she would need to know as a lady. She did not regret  
her choice to become a lady knight and she did not regret these lessons in   
becoming a lady. Alanna found that she had the best of both worlds.  
  
Jonathan had proposed to her the other night. She loved him so much that as soon   
as he asked her, she accepted.   
  
Tonight, Alanna and Jonathan would announce their betrothal.   
  
"Alanna, are you ready?" Jon called to her.  
  
"Yes." Alanna turned around and kissed each other.  
  
"Shall we?" Jonathan said smoothly.  
  
Alanna put her hand on his arm and the walked to the hall together.  
  
"Prince Jonathan and Lady Alanna of Trebond and Olau," the herald announced.  
  
The crowd of people were silenced by Alanna's beauty. Without Jon, Alanna might   
not have made it down the grand staircase.  
  
The couple walked up to King Roald and Queen Lianne. Jon bowed while Alanna   
curtsied and then they took their seats near the king and queen.   
  
"Lady Alanna and I have and announcement to make," Jon and Alanna stood up.  
"We're are going to get married.  
  
The response was different from person to person. Some were glad, while others  
were not pleased and hoped Their Majesties would say something in response.   
Their Majesties were very happy and congratulated the two lovers.  
  
Gary and Raoul congratulated them and Alanna noticed Raoul was a little   
teary-eyed.  
  
Alanna and Jonathan danced happily in each others eyes for the entire night.  
  
  
  
  
Well, should the wedding be canceled by an apperance of he-who-must-not-be-named?  
  
Will the 2 lovers really marry?  
  
Is it love of infatuation?  
  
Jon or George?  
  
Do battle lines change?  
  
HELP!!!  
  
READ & REVIEW? 


	7. The Fight

A/N Bow down to ME!! I own the world!!! I am Queen of the World!! Muahahhahahha!! I own you  
all!!! Sorry, that was my alter-ego. She has mental problems. She thinks she's the ruler of the world,  
she's not, though. I am!! Fwahahahahaa! Sorry, I couldn't resist. I own nothing, except the argument.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9.   
  
Alanna was grooming Moonlight when she heard a noise from behind her. She garbed her danger   
and spun around. There stood George.  
  
"What do you want?" Alanna snapped.   
  
"No hello to your lover, Alanna?"  
  
"Why would you think we're still lovers?" Alanna snapped  
  
"I know you ran from me, but you can't have thought we were through? I love you, Alanna." George   
said, trying to catch her eye.  
  
"We're not lovers."  
  
"Why ever not?"  
  
"I'm getting married."  
  
"To who? You can't have found someone to replace me so soon."  
  
"Well, I did."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Prince Jonathan of Conte." Alanna said confidently.  
  
"You and the Prince were through when I saw you last."  
  
"Well, I came back here to get away from you and we fell in love. Again."  
  
"But, Alanna, you know as well as I that you never got along with the Prince in that way. With, both  
of your tempers. Your arguments were enough to wake the dead." George said.  
  
"We don't argue anymore. We're different now."  
  
"But, you never liked balls and dresses and now that you are marrying Jon, you will have to do both.   
Plus, you are not the type of girl who marries the Prince. You are not the lady that he needs."  
  
"Queen Lianne is teaching me how to do everything." Alanna said, not liking where this conversation was   
going.  
  
"What about your adventures that you had always wanted to take?" George asked.  
  
"I don't know. I won't be going on them, I suppose." she said.  
  
"You'll be stuck at the palace for the rest of your life." George said, trying to convince her that she was   
making a bad decision.'  
  
"I'll travel. With Jon. When he goes to see the fiefs, like he always does now." Alanna said, not about to  
change her mind. Jon needed her, and she needed him. It was the way things worked. She did not need  
George.   
  
"But, Alanna---"  
  
"But, nothing. I'm different now. If you had always wanted to be with me, then why did you trick me? If you   
had always wanted to be with me, why did you wait so long to come and find me?" Alanna accused.  
  
Those were questions he couldn't answer and Alanna knew it. He was cursing under his breath.  
  
"George? Is that you?" Jon appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, hello, Jon." George returned, not happy at all.  
  
"Did Alanna tell you the wonderful news?" Alanna could tell by the way Jon's eyes were that he knew the answer   
to this question.  
  
"Yes, she did. Congratulations." George said, not even bothering to hide his disappointment.  
  
"George, a lady friend of yours is looking for you." Jon said, smirking.  
  
"Oh, Georgie!" the blonde woman that George had been with that night was walking into the stable.  
  
"Oh, Catherine, you shouldn't be here." George whispered.  
  
"I can see that you don't have time to chat with us, huh?" Alanna taunted.  
  
"So, we'll leave and give you guys some privacy." Jon sneered. (A/N I didn't know that Alanna could taunt her friend.  
Nor, did I know that Jon could sneer. I guess you learn new stuff everyday!)  
  
When Jonathan and Alanna turned to leave, George's face was that of sheer horror.  
  
  
  
How sweet! George cheats on Alanna and expects to be taken it back! Wrongo! Not in my fanfic! He gets what he  
deserves and he deserves Catherine.   
  
READ & REVIEW 


	8. The Warning

I know this is short, but I plan to add onto it as soon as I come up with an idea for that! I own naught! Wait!   
I own the minister! Uh, huh! He's mine!! But, you can rent him from me for 3 reviews. It's a really good deal.   
He can perform marriages anywhere, anytime!  
  
  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
"Do you, Jonathan, take Alanna to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the minister said.  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you, Alanna, take Jonathan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"So by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
Jonathan kissed Alanna. The audience cheered.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
By the end of the first few dances, Alanna was really dizzy. While walking to her chair, she almost fell  
except that Jon caught her. They looked into each others eyes and saw a deep devotion to each other.  
  
"Would you like to dance, my fair lady?" Jonathan asked Alanna.  
  
"Yes, I would, my Prince," Alanna said, grinnning.  
  
As they danced, Alanna had time to think. I am finally married! I can't believe that I was ever so against it.  
Why would George come back to me when Catherine was following his every move? Maybe he doesn't   
like her anymore and he didn't think that I had completely left him. Maybe I should talk to him later. I'll do   
that soon.   
  
And with that she continued dancing with Jon and the others for the rest of the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
One week later, Alanna rode Moonlight over to the Dancing dove. When she walked in she found Old Solom  
asleep on a table.  
  
"Wake up, Solom!" she called to him. "Where's George?"  
  
"He'd be in his room, Alanna. Congratulations on the weddin'," Solom said.  
  
"Thank you," she walked up to George's room and knocked.   
  
"What do you---Alanna!" George said, surprised to see her.  
  
"Is it that shocking that I've come to see my friend," she said, rather annoyed.  
  
"No, I just wasn't expecting you because you're a princess now and everything."  
  
"That doesn't change a thing."  
  
"Alanna, I have to warn you." George said, his voice low.  
  
"What?" Alanna said.  
  
"Loyalties are changing. You might not be safe."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Tusaine doesn't think that your marriage with Jon is appropriate."  
  
"So? What does Tusaine care?" Alanna said.  
  
"They think that when you rule you will forget the peace with them because of your memories from the River  
Drell."  
  
"Well, that's silly. What could they do about it, anyway?" Alanna said, voice rising.  
  
"Plenty of things. They could kidnap you." Alanna snorted. "Kill you."  
  
"I doubt they could."  
  
"Just be careful and don't tell Jonathan."  
  
"If it concerns Tortall, then shouldn't Jon know?" Alanna said, puzzled.  
  
"He'll worry too much if he knows," George said. "You know how much he worries about you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"There's a good lass." George said, grinning.  
  
  
  
At about 2 hours until dinner, Alanna went home.   
  
Walking up to her room she met Jon.  
  
"So, how's George?" he said after kissing her.  
  
"Good," she considered telling Jon what George had said, but she figured George would find out   
that she told.   
  
"That's good. You know, there are a few knights who would like to duel a Lioness. Would you know  
where I could find one?" Jon said, teasing.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Oh, good. Now, would you like to duel?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
After dueling Jon, Raoul, Alex, and Gary, Alanna was beat. She ate dinner, then went to bed.  
  
As she waited for sleep, she thought of what George had said. She could take anything Tusaine   
threw at her, she was sure.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well? A whole new plot!!!!! Muahahahahahahaaahaahahahahhahahaha!!!  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE BODYGUARDS!! BEWARE!!!! 


	9. Traitor

A/N When I first wrote this story, I had every intention of ending it with the wedding,   
but now Iam getting attached to it and I have to write more. I own zip, zero, zilch!!   
It belongs to Tamora Pierce. But the plot is mine.  
  
Ch. 11  
  
Alanna awoke to find herself tied up in a dungeon. Strangely familiar, she thought,   
have I seen this before? Ah, yes, the River Drell.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Jem Tanner walked through the door.  
  
"You! I should have known!" she hissed.  
  
"Yes, me." Jem taunted.  
  
Another man entered the dungeon. He appeared to be a general.  
  
"Is that the wee Alan we trapped so many years ago, Tanner?" he said curiously.  
  
"The same. Though, more like the wee Alanna, if I should say so."  
  
"What do you want with me?" she glared at them.  
  
"You, my lady, are too dangerous to keep alive. You ways are dangerous and plus   
you married to the prince of Tortall. That gives you too much power." the general   
said.  
  
"What do you care that I married Jon? There is a peace treaty between us."  
  
"In all honesty, my lady? You stopped us from conquering the River Drell Valley. So,   
we plan to stop you once and for all." the general said.  
  
"How?" Alanna spat.  
  
"Well, we plan to kill you." Jem said venomonously.  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
Jon was running. He had to find Alanna. He hadn't seen her since she told him she   
was going to bed early. He had spent practically the entire night working. He   
searched with no avail.   
  
Jon walked to Sir Myles's study, hoping that maybe he would have an idea where  
Alanna went. Jon knocked on the door. Myles opened the door slowly.  
  
"Have you seen Alanna?" Jon asked the old knight.  
  
"I haven't seen her at all. Why?" Myles aked.  
  
"I can't find her at all," Jon replied. "I've looked everywhere. Do you think that   
someone might have kidnapped her?"  
  
"I think that maybe so," Myles said. "Look at this."  
  
Myles showed Jon a piece of parchment.   
  
"Where did you get this?" Jon asked.  
  
"I found it. Do you see who it's addressed to?" Myles said.   
  
"Yes, but why? And why would Tusaine send a letter like that?"   
  
"They don't like Alanna very much."  
  
"Where do you think they would keep her?" Jon asked, scared.  
  
"Where have you three all a memory from the past?"  
  
"Thanks, Myles," Jon ran out the door.  
  
"He grows more and more like the Old King everyday," he chuckled to himself.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Princess Alanna," Samuel, the general, walked through the door. "We have   
someone we would like you to meet."  
  
George walked through the door.  
  
"George! What are you doing here?" Alanna asked, hoping that it wasn't her fault   
that he was here.  
  
"Alanna, I'm surprised that you haven't figured it out already," George said.  
  
"What?" Alanna looked confused.  
  
"Who do you think brought you here? I did. Me. The brilliant King of Thieves. Muhaha  
hahahahahahahahahahahaaa!!!!!!!! Yes, me! Fwhaha!!"  
  
"Why, George?" Alanna asked, deeply hurt.  
  
"Well, since I can't have you, well, no one else can either!"   
  
Alanna looked down. The situation looked hopeless. Then, all of a sudden, an idea  
came to her. She only hoped it would work.  
  
"George," she purred. "I was wrong. We were meant to be together. I hope you will  
forgive me."  
  
"Alanna, you gave me up."  
  
"But, I was wrong! Jon had manipulated my mind!"   
  
"Oh, ok," George walked over to her cell, unlocked the door and walked in. He untied  
her ropes. "There, now, darling, kiss me."  
  
Alanna kicked him, low and hard. "Never!" she yelled. George screamed like a girl.  
She ran through the door and outside.   
  
She hadn't planned this far. She was hoping that her plan would work before   
worrying about where she went. Instinct told her to run for the woods. So, she ran.  
  
When she felt she was far enough away she stopped. She knew enough about  
survival. She was a lady knight, by the way. She sent up a camp and went to sleep.  
  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
  
Jon rode Darkness throught the River Drell. He called for Alanna, hoping she would   
be near. He knew she wouldn't. She would be tied up somewhere.  
  
It was 5 days after Alanna had appeared missing. It took a while to sent everything  
up. If it was up to Jon, he would have left the next morning, but his parents insisted  
that some other knights assist him in his search.  
  
"Alanna!" he called for her. "Alanna, can you here me?"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Alanna heard sound of a man's voice calling her. She smiled; it was a good dream,   
she was back with Jon. She awoke to find that it wasn't a dream, but that Jon was   
really calling her. 4 days in a forest did not dull her hearing.  
  
She stood up. In the distance she heard "Alanna!" being yelled for all to hear. She   
started running toward the voice, calling out the name Jon so he would hear her.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Jon heard it; Alanna calling his name. He turned his horse toward the sound of her   
voice.  
  
"Alanna!" he called.  
  
"Jon!" she answered him.  
  
There she was. A little dirty, but beautiful all the same. He jumped off Darkness and  
ran to Alanna.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
They met in the center, kissing and hugging as they met.   
  
"Oh, Alanna, I thought I would never see you again!" he told her.  
  
"How did you find me?" Alanna asked.  
  
"Myles found a letter from Jem Tanner to George."  
  
"He's a traitor."  
  
"I know. The price of kidnapping a princess is death or life imprisonment."  
  
"It is?" Alanna said, surprised.  
  
Jon nodded.  
  
  
  
Well? Interesting, wouldn't you say? Not good for George lovers.  
  
READ & REVIEW!!!!!! 


	10. The Paper and the Jail

A/N When I first wrote this story, I had every intention of ending it with the wedding, but now Iam getting   
attached to it and I have to write more. I own zip, zero, zilch!! It belongs to Tamora Pierce. But the plot   
is mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Princess Alanna stared down at the piece of parchment that could end a person's life.   
  
How could George be the one to do that, Alanna thought. He was always so sweet and caring, at least   
until he started seeing Catherine.   
  
She looked down at the paper. The Lord Provost had presented it to King Roald. But, Roald wanted his   
son to handle the situation. Alanna knew that Jon had never thought he would have to sign the paper to   
George's death. Even though George was a thief, Jon still couldn't imagine doing it.  
  
"Jon, what are we going to do?" Alanna asked him while they were preparing for bed.  
  
"I don't know," Jon said. "It's possible that maybe sorcery forced him to do it. The only thing that I can think   
to do is to talk with him."  
  
"I'll do that tomorrow."  
  
"But, I'm coming with you," Jon said, his voice serious.  
  
"Why? It would just be a waste of your time," Alanna said. "Besides you have a meeting tomorrow."  
  
"Well, I'll just have to miss it then, won't I?" Jon said. "And, dear Alanna of mine, it would not be a waste of time.   
It concerns you, my love, and a good friend of mine." He kissed her lips softly. "Now, rest up."  
  
"All right, Jon," Alanna said drifting to sleep in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why do you want to see him?" the guard said stiffly to Alanna and Jon the next morning.  
  
"We need to question his involvement with Tusaine," Jon said, his voice serious.  
  
"Very well, but not too long," the guard replied allowing them to pass. Another man came forward and led them   
through the dungeon. It was dark and smelly. Alanna couldn't imagine what it was like to stay here for a life sentence.   
She had only been in there a few minutes and she already was getting sick. Alanna's body shook. Jon held out his  
hand to steady her. Finally, they reached the cell which held George.  
  
"George?" Alanna called soflty.  
  
"Alanna?" George said.  
  
"George, we need to know what happened otherwise we can't help you," Jon said.  
  
"Well, I betrayed your trust, kidnapped a princess, commited treason to the Rogue court and the palace court. Not much   
elso to it," George said.  
  
"You don't deny it, then?" Jon said, his voice tense. "The price is death, George."  
  
"I know what I did was wrong," George said. "I was jealous. Of you, Jon. You got Alanna. and I realize that it was my fault   
she left. Besides, the rogue would kill me anyway for betraying them."  
  
"George, don't you want to live?" Alanna asked near tears.  
  
"Either I die here or out in the Lower city. It would be faster here."  
  
"George," Jon began.  
  
"No, Jon," George said. "Go."  
  
"But---" Alanna started.  
  
"NO! GO!" George yelled.  
  
Alanna and Jonathan walked out of the jail.  
  
"Why is he going to do this?" Alanna asked.  
  
"I don't know and there is nothing we can do," Jon said, tears in his eyes. "Nothing."  
  
  
  
  
  
Very dramatic, huh? Well, you know what to do. I was going to thank everyone who reviewed personally, but I don't have time to now.  
Maybe I'll do it later. Hopefully.  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	11. Dear Readers (if you read this story, r...

Dear Readers,  
  
When I first wrote this story I had every intention of stopping after the wedding, just telling  
you that they lived happily ever after. But, I had become very attached to the story and   
still am. Now, after that change, I was going to stop it after the next chapter. But I am being  
called to write more. I need your help deciding if I should or not. I need you to tell me if this   
needs more or it's done, it's been over-written enough already. If I was to continue, I do   
have an idea where it would go. But, I need your reviews to point me in the right direction.  
Chose my destiny!!!!  
  
Peace out and Forever yours,  
  
  
Lady Nicolia 


	12. The Plan to Save

A/N I do not own any Tamora Pierce characters because obviously they belong to Tamora  
Pierce.   
  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
Alanna walked to the door and opened it. Behind the door was a small servant boy.   
  
"Highness," the boy said. "You are needed in Prince Jonathan's study."  
  
"Thank you," Alanna said. She closed the door as the boy left. She flattened her hair and   
smoothed her dress.  
  
She walked quickly down the hall, hoping that she was not going to be late.   
  
When she opened the door, she found Jon standing by his desk. Near him was Raoul, Gary,   
and Myles.   
  
"What's going on?" Alanna asked.  
  
"Gary has a plan to save George, darling," Jonathan said.  
  
"It will take a lot or work to set it up, but we don't have much of a choice," Gary said.  
  
"What is it?" Alanna asked as she walked over to Jon's desk.  
  
Raoul pointed to a paper on the desk. It had writing and different sketches on it. Alanna read   
it carefully.  
  
"What do you think, Lady Alanna," Gary asked.  
  
"I think it might work. What about Thom?" she said.  
  
"He'll be here in one week," Myles said.  
  
"Since it is our responsibility to see to it that this execution is carried out, we can easily set it   
to be after Thom arrives," Jon said.   
  
"Yes," Alanna said.   
  
  
Prince Jonathan and Princess Alanna of Conte walked up to the dungeon two days later. They   
informed the guard of who they were seeing and were lead to George's cell.  
  
When they entered George's cell he looked up. "What are you two dojng here?" he,asked softly.   
"I thought I told you not to come here."  
  
"Gary came up with a plan," Jonathan said.  
  
"So, you better listen good," Alanna said.  
  
  
Alanna hitched up her skirts as she ran down the halls to greet Thom. She ran past flustered   
serving maids who were shocked to see the Princess's petticoats. She ran out the door and into   
the sunshine.  
  
There stood Thom. Older now with a beard. Alanna ran up behind him and hugged him. He jumped.  
  
"What the---Alanna?" Thom stared at her as she faced him. "What are you doing in a dress? I   
thought you hated them."   
  
"That be her Highness, Master Thom," one of the men who was unloading Thom's luggage said.  
  
"What is that man talking about, Alanna?" Thom asked looking at her. "A Princess?"  
  
"Well, Thom, I am a princess," Alanna said.   
  
"What? How?" Thom said, obviously confused.  
  
"Hello, Lord Thom," Jon appeared. He stood next to Alanna and put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Thom, Jonathan and I got married," Alanna said, blushing.  
  
"You did? Alanna, you of all people!" Thom said, shocked. "And a prince, too."  
  
"We need your help, Thom," Alanna saidas they walked up to the palace.  
  
"What?" Thom said.  
  
"Come in and we'll explain," Jon said as he opened the door to his study.  
  
  
  
" Why would you help him, Alanna?" Thom asked after Jon had left to give Thom and Alanna   
time to catch up. Jon and Alanna had just explained what they were going to do tosave George.  
  
"What?" Alanna said, angry. "He's my friend!"  
  
"But he also kidnapped you and gave you to Tusaine to be killed!" Thom said, his face turning red.  
  
"But, he is my friend. Please help us," Alanna said, near tears.  
  
"Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you," Thom said.  
  
  
  
  
Hello!! I am back!!! Review and tell me if I should continue after the next chapter because that will   
end the plot. If you want it bad enough, review and tell me and I'll think of something else!  
  
  
Thank yous (it's gonna be long....):  
  
Thank you to:  
  
Lady Queenscove  
Cool lil writer  
Daine  
Lady Alanna  
Ti-Ti  
Violeteyes  
Jilla Kala  
Jon25Me  
Rose of Kennan  
PapilioRegina  
Lady Lucy  
Miss Julep  
Lady Lalasa  
Angel-Goddess  
Kiara  
Skyblazer  
Angelina Weasley  
The Jedi-Mage Wolf  
Hannah  
Silver*Dream  
Allie  
Kim (Ice Dragon)  
Mrs. Neal's Wife  
LadyKnight  
Radella  
Chibi Chingo  
Petri  
Rogue  
Chocolate Frog  
Alanna the Lioness  
Lady Me  
Kitty  
Rime  
ThePenMage  
Jayde  
Lily Ross  
Bluebell of Mindelan  
Kaori Knight  
StarFire  
Theresa: Omigosh! We have the same name!  
  
  
Review like good little readers....NOW! 


	13. A Notice of Truth

Hello, my faithful reviewers!  
  
I know I should really write a chapter, but I am tired. I will NOT post the next chapter until I get 100 reviews. So far, all I need are 20   
more so review if you want another chapter. Review if you want George to die. Review if you want George to live. Review if you   
like Alanna and Jonathan together. If you like George and Alanna together, this isn't your kinda fic. SO PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! And   
check out my pitiful website: hometown.aol.com/thayetlioness/myhomepage/profile.html or for the exact link look under my profile.  
  
  
Peace Out!  
  
  
^_^ Lady Nicolia of Conte^_^ 


	14. The Execution

A/N Did you think that this could belong to me????? Never! It's Tamora Pierce who is the genius!  
  
  
  
Second Chances in Love  
  
  
Alanna smoothed her skirts as she sat on the small throne beside Queen Lianne's. Lianne sat next to  
Roald. Jonathan was next to her, stroking her arm comfortingly. Alanna hoped that no one would  
be able to see her nervousness. She was sure that Gary's plan would work, but that didn't help ease  
the panic within her.  
  
She watched bervously as one of guards brought George out. Upon seeing him, the crowd booed.   
Even the thieves did. They had no use for a king that would betray them.  
  
Yesterday, when the Lord Provost came to ask Alanna and Jonathan which sentence George would   
get, they chose hanging over the guillotine: it would be easier to save George that way.  
  
Alanna prayed that all was set under the hanging platform. If it wasn't, George would forevermore   
lay in a coffin.  
  
George was lead to the platform. The guard placed the ropes around his neck.   
  
  
  
George's POV  
  
'How did it come to this? Why did I let Jem Tanner lead me into his trap? I was jealous. I  
was jealous of my best friend. Why shouldn't I be? Jonathan stole the heart of my lass. But, I  
allowed her to do that. I gave her a reason to. Then, I betrayed her and Jon's trust. The trust of  
thieves all over Tortall.'  
  
  
  
  
  
Jonathan's POV  
  
'This shouldn't be happening. I knew when I met George that soemday this would happen. But now  
that it is here, I'm shocked. Lost for words.   
  
Why did George kidnap Alanna? What possessed him to do it? He knew what the price was. Why?'  
  
  
  
  
  
Alanna's POV  
  
'I know I was angry at him, but that's no reason to end his life. This is all my fault. If I hadn't  
have left him we could be married and this wouldn't be happening. Do I still love him? No, of  
course not. I love Jonathan. Always have, always will. He's part of me. I know George and I  
wouldn't have made it because he cheated on me. I couldn't marry someone who cheated on me like  
that.   
  
  
  
  
George's POV  
  
George stoof straight and tall. He knew this was the end. Gary's plan would never work. He  
stood waiting. The waiting was even worse than the dying part because he was still conscious. Then,  
He heard it. The crack of the rope whipping out.  
  
  
  
Alanna's POV  
  
Alanna stood up, "Nooooooooooooooooooooo!"   
  
But it was too late. George's body lay suspended in midair, his neck broken.   
  
'It failed. Gary's plan failed,' Alanna thought as tears came to her eyes.   
Beside her, Jonathan whispered comforting words to her, crying himself. George was gone forever.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Sniff, sniff* Fwuahahahahahhhahahahahh!!!!!! George is dead!! But this isn't the end!!!! Review and   
tell me your views!!!  
  
I'm sorry that it's short. I'm too tired.  
  
I want 125 reviews before the next chapter!  
  
  
Lady Nicolia of Conte 


	15. To Flee to Galla

A/N Own nothing.  
  
  
After everyone had cleared off of Traitor's Hill, Alanna walked over to the platform.  
She had to talk to Thom. She opened the door and walked in with Jon following her.  
  
"What happened?" Alanna asked, her temper rising. "You were supposed to save   
him!"  
  
"Alanna, calm down," Thom said, holding her shoulders.  
  
"Calm down? You're telling me to calm down?" Alanna said.  
  
"Dear, sister, relax."  
  
"What about George?"  
  
"He's alive, but barely," Thom said looking down.  
  
"We have to get him a healer then!" Alanna said.  
  
"No, we can't! The only healers we can use is you. Or me," Thom said. "Or, George   
really be hanged, again."  
  
Alanna nodded. "Where is he?"  
  
Thom pointed to a corner where a cot sat with George's body on it. Alanna walked over  
to it and looked at him. George looked up at her.  
  
"Hello, Alanna, fancy meeting you here," George said. He tried to smile, but it pained him.  
  
"Shhhh," Alanna said softly. "I'll make you better." She reached to find her Gift. It was in  
full supply and Alanna was glad of it. By George's appearance, she would need a lot of magic.  
She sent her Gift through him, examining him closely. He was lucky, his neck had almost   
snapped, but he had been saved just in time. Slowly, very slowly, she healed him till he looked  
and felt better. When she had finished he slept.  
  
Alanna walked over to where Jonathan and Thom were talking.  
  
"What happened to delay it?" she said softly so as not to disturb George.  
  
"The spell wouldn't work. Something stopped it." Thom shook his head. "I've never seen anything  
like it. There was a barrier of some sort."  
  
"Do you think anyone knew what was happening?" Jonathan said quietly.  
  
"I don't know," Thom said. " I really don't know."  
  
  
A few days later, George was up to full health. He was planning to leave Tortall forever and he had  
chosen night time to leave.  
  
Jonathan, Alanna, Gary, and Raoul stood beside as he prepared his horse for the journey. Thom had  
said he would be damned if he was going to stay up that late.  
  
"George, we're gonna miss you," Jonathan said, hugging George.  
  
"Bye, George," Gary said.  
  
"Good luck, George," Raoul said.  
  
"Thanks, I need it," George said quietly. Turning to Alanna he said, "Alanna, I.."  
  
"Don't. Good luck, George. We'll miss you," Alanna said. She hugged and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
George mounted up, waved to them, and rode off towards Galla. Alanna wondered if she would ever   
see him alive again. In later years, she would wonder why he never looked back as he rode away. It  
was as though he had closed a chapter of his life and he didn't want to see it again.  
  
  
  
  
Read and Review. 150 reviews needed for next chapter.  
  
  
I'm SO sorry about not uploading. I've been so busy with a website and homework. Please forgive me!  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte 


	16. Sir Alanna, Knight of Tortall, remember ...

A/N I am back and I don't own a thing!  
  
  
  
  
  
After the execution of one called George Cooper, the King, Queen, and the   
council members switched the concerns to Tusaine. Although there was a   
peace treaty between the two nations, Tusaine and Tortall were not exactly   
"friends." There had been several skirmishes between the bordering fiefs of   
Tortall and those of Tusaine, particularly around the River Drell.  
  
Duke Gareth and the Lord Provost insisted on having ambassadors head to   
Tusaine's capital (if you know what it's called, please tell me). The King and   
Queen were planning on sending their best knights, which included Sir Raoul   
of Goldenlake, Sir Gareth the Younger of Naxen, Sir Alexander of Tirragen,   
and maybe the very hopeful Sir Alanna of Trebond and Olau.  
  
Alanna knew it was foolish to even suggest going along with them, but she   
had to ask anyway.   
  
Early one morning in late May, Alanna walked to Jonathan's study. She was   
determined to go to Tusaine with the other knights, as it would be her duty.  
  
"Jon, can we talk?" she said as she closed the door to the study behind her.  
  
"Sure, Alanna. What about?" Jon said looking up from some papers on his desk.  
  
"I wanted talk to you about the trip to Tusaine," she began slowly. "As a knight,   
it is my duty to go with the others."  
  
"But, you are a princess, Alanna, and they nearly killed you last time," Jon voice   
was gentle, but firm. "It wouldn't be safe."  
  
"Jon, I was trained with you and Gary and Raoul. I'm as good as the boys, and   
you know it. Please let me go."  
  
"Alanna, everyone would say you were suicidal and that I had it in for my wife,"   
Jon said, a hint of amusement in his voice that he tried to hide.  
  
She held back a smile "But, Jon, I'm not suicidal and you don't have it in for me."  
  
"You have a point," Jonathan kissed his wife. "Still, I can't risk losing you."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have married a lady knight," Alanna said, teasing the prince.  
  
"We shall see, Lioness, we shall see," Jon said after a pause. "We shall propose   
the idea to the others."  
  
"But, what if they don't like the idea?" Alanna said.  
  
"Then, they don't and you and I stay here."  
  
"I thought you were going to stay here with your parents," Alanna said.  
  
"If you're going, I'm going. I'm not about to let my princess go there all alone," Jon said.  
  
  
That Saturday was one of the many council meetings concerning the Tusaine trip. Alanna   
was hoping Jonathan knew what he was going to say because she could think of no good  
reason for a princess to go a mission like this.  
  
Alanna and Jonathan walked into the council room just on time. Everyone was already   
there: Duke Gareth, King Roald, Lord Provost, Gary, Raoul, Myles, and a few others that   
Alanna didn't know.  
  
After about ten minutes of conversing of the latest newsfrom the bordering fiefs, Alanna   
started becoming impatient. 'When is he going to tell them?' she thought to herself. 'These   
things don't last forever!' Before today, Alanna always thought that they never ended. Now,   
time was running out faster than ever.  
  
Twenty minutes later, Jonathan finally spoke up. "Excuse me," he said. The others looked at   
him.  
  
"Seeing as this mission envolves our finest knights, shouldn't Alanna also attend?" Jon asked.  
  
"It wouldn't be wise," Duke Gareth said. All Alanna's hopes fell. A lot of decisions that King   
Roald made were often influenced by the Duke of Naxen.   
  
"But," Gary began. "She is also one of the finest knights in the realm."  
"She's a princess. She'll be the next queen!" the Lord Provost piped up. "We can't   
risk losing her to Tusaine. Again, too."  
  
Then, Myles spoke. "It might be very wise to allow Alanna to go. She could meet the royals   
there and learn how to handle situations like these." Myles looked at Jon. "Mayhap you would   
go as well."  
  
Upon hearing Myles' contribution, the others started a long conversation of the pros and cons   
of sending their future monarchs to Tusaine.  
  
At long last King Roald said, "Alanna and Jonathan, you may travel to Tusaine with the   
ambassador and knights."  
  
Alanna let out a whoop. She was so happy that she ran over to King Roald and gave him a strong   
hug. He returned it, saying that maybe she would learn something.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm fast! I'm so proud of me. I want 180 reviews, but I won't count them if there are exactly the same  
as another that was sent to me. No doubles.  
  
I'm so mean. You people review too fast for writing!  
  
Thanks! Thanks for reading! Thanks for the reviews! I love reviews!  
  
  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte (like my new pen name?) 


	17. The Gold-Washed Chain Mail

A/n I don't own much, but I own the squire! Yay! I have my own squire! Oooooh  
yeah!  
  
  
  
Alanna picked up the gold-washed chain mail that was her 18th birthday present   
from her friends. She couldn't believe that was just 2 years ago. It seemed like   
forever.   
  
Alanna had persuaded Jonathan and the others into allowing her to dress as a knight   
when they arrive in Tusaine and for the progress through Corus. But, during the   
journey she was to wear breeches. In Tusaine, she was required to wear dresses to   
all the balls and dinners. It would be polite, Duke Gareth had said when the matter   
of how she would dress came up.  
  
A small squire quietly helped place the mail on her. He was small for his age and he   
reminded Alanna of herself when she was that age. He strapped the last piece on her   
and stood back.  
  
Alanna turned to the mirror. The gold mail suited her red hair very well. "What do   
you think?" she asked the squire.  
  
"You look beautiful, Your Highness," the squire immediately blushed crimson. Alanna   
hid a smile.  
  
"Do you think I could impress the Tusaine king and counsel dressed like this?" she asked   
him.  
  
"You could impress anyone and then some with or without the mail," Jonathan said   
leaning on the frame of the door. He walked over to where Alanna was standing. He   
took her hands and kissed them. Then, he kissed her lips sweetly once and then again.  
  
The squire blushed fiercely at seeing the Prince and Princess kiss.  
  
Jon let Alanna go. She blushed when she saw that the squire was staring. (a/n lots of   
blushing)  
  
"The knights are about ready to leave. May I escort you to the progress, mylady?" Jon   
asked her, offering her an arm.  
  
She took it and said, "Of course, kind sir."  
  
The squire ran off to finish his chores.  
  
  
Mounted up, the progress, led by Duke Gareth, marched out. Though they were not   
going to war, they still received cheers from the people of Corus.  
  
Alanna watched the people waving at her and cheering. In the back of the crowd, near   
a corner, she saw George under a cloak. She wanted to yell to him, but stopped herself.   
George removed his cloak, only for Alanna to see that this was not George. She sighed   
and focused her attention somewhere else.  
  
Five days later they arrived at the River Drell. It looked so beautiful and peaceful, not a   
hint of war. She liked it that way. No blood and no corpses.  
  
Jonathan and Alanna dismounted. Sir Douglass took their mounts and led them to a pen   
where the other horses were kept.  
  
Alanna began to set up her and Jon's tent while Jon helped set up the rest of the camp.   
That was how it worked the entire journey.   
  
After camp was set, dinner was made and eaten, Alanna and Jonathan crawled into their   
bedroll. They were asleep within minutes. The next morning breakfast was eaten quickly   
and the camp was packed up. Alanna put on her gold-washed chain mail and Jon put on   
his silver. The knights all looked wonderful and prepared to impress Tusaine.  
  
Alanna mounted Moonlight and pulled her up along Jon and Darkness. He squeezed her   
hand for reassurance and Duke Gareth led them to the other side of the river to Tusaine.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm sorry, I know it's boring but think of the next chapter. *imagines* It will be good.  
  
179 reviews! Wooohhhoooooooooooooo! I know I said 180, but that can't be helped since  
this is already written. But, if you would have preferred me to wait I'll just delete this chapter  
and.......good.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
LaDy AlAnNa SaLmAlIn Of CoNtE 


	18. Lip Rouge

A/N I'm sorry for the delay. I really didn't know what should happen. Not much major plot stuff happens in this chapter. Just some pointless fluff that has practically no kissing, but lip rouge it does have.  
  
I've been working on my other fics. If you like Alanna/Jon and have never read my other fics, these are the A/J ones:  
  
Redemption  
  
How Did I Fall in Love with You?  
  
Cinderella: Tortallan Style  
  
I don't own this stuff. Yadda yadda.   
  
  
  
  
  
After crossing the River Drell, the progress headed into the capital of Tusaine (I don't know where  
the capital is so I put it right by the River Drell). The city itself was bustling with traffic, merchants, and even thieves.   
  
Alanna shifted uncomfortably in the saddle. The chain mail clanged as she did so. Everyone was staring at her. Whispers traveled through the crowds and people pointed at her saying, "Look! It's the lady knight from Tortall!"   
  
Alanna fixed her eyes before her, refusing to even glance at the crowds.  
  
Jon leaned over to her. "I don't think they know who you are," he whispered  
  
"What? They know who I am. Didn't you hear their whispers of the lady knight?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No, I don't think they know your Alanna of Conte, Princess of Tortall," Jonathan said, smiling.  
  
"I think you're right," she told him.  
  
After plowing through the endless crowds, they finally arrived at the palace. It wasn't gorgeous and the gardening wasn't that great, but the palace would do.  
  
The stablehands took their horses and Duke Gareth led them up to the entrance of the palace.  
  
There they waited ten whole minutes for someone to allow them entrance. It was a bad sign, Alanna knew. The Tusaine governors and politicians and the King himself must not want this to go well, she thought.  
  
The man that let them in was called Sir Iorek of Cabeldom. He seemed like a cheerful man, but only time would confirm that.   
  
He escorted them to their rooms. He gave all of the less important men their rooms first. He gave Duke Gareth his room. Then, he opened a door and said, "Sir Alanna, I believe this is your room. Apart from all the men."  
  
Alanna was about to say something when Jonathan spoke, "That will not be necessary, Sir Iorek. Sir Alanna is my wife," Jonathan said politely.   
  
Sir Iorek looked stunned. "You're being funny aren't you, Your Highness?"  
  
"No, I'm not, Sir Iorek. I would never joke about something such as that," Jon replied.  
  
"Of course," Sir Iorek said.  
  
  
  
  
The next morning, Alanna grabbed a purple dress and slipped it on. Today she was to be Princess  
Alanna, not Sir Alanna. She had to look the part.   
  
Alanna sat down at the vanity mirror and began to do her make up. She was never very good at it. Slipping with the lip rouge brush, she swore loudly.  
  
"Alanna? What are you doing?" Jon asked from his bath in the other room.  
  
"Putting on lip rouge," she replied.  
  
"I should've known. Stop, Alanna. If you give me a few minutes, I'll help you get it on," Jon said. Alanna heard him getting out of the bath. She pouted. She was never very good at the lip rouge, but she didn't want help to do it. She would give in though because she needed it on and because they would be late if it took much longer.  
  
Jon came out of the side room fully dressed. His hair was dripping, but he used a towel to dry it out. After that, he walked over to Alanna and took the brush from her hands. He dipped it into the bottle of lip rouge and then tenderly placed it on her lips.  
  
"Alanna, you have such red lips already. I don't know why you bother," Jon said softly, placing the lip rouge on his wife. "I'm surprised no one found you out as a page or squire with such lips."  
  
Once he was done, Alanna slapped him playfully in the arm.  
"  
Ow, that hurt, Alanna," he said, smiling.  
  
Alanna stuck her tongue out at him and quickly ran out the door with Jonathan chasing her.  
  
  
I hope you liked it. If you did review, if you didn't well review anyways and make up a lie about how much you love this fic.   
  
  
Thanks:  
  
Lady Katherine-*blushes* Thank you sooo much!  
  
Devilkitti8-Patience is a virtue  
  
Regan Day Elise- Thanks  
  
RoseGodess9@hotmail.com- I like lovy dovy  
  
The Dark Lady- Thanks  
  
Lady Juliette  
  
Tarillyn-Thanks  
  
Mel- Thanks   
  
Jossie-Thanks  
  
Rho Omicron-Thanks  
  
Lady Alanna -Thanks. I'm glad you like it.  
  
jilla kala-Thanks 


	19. Conference

A/N Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it? Anyway, this chapter is a little short like the last one, but it is very important. IMPORTANT!!!!! READ IT WITH CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Alanna ran with Jon following her all the way to the conference room. Of course, being the respectable people that they truly are, they slowed down as the approached the conference room.   
  
"That was fun, wasn't it, Jon?" Alanna asked her husband, as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose so," Jon replied.  
  
Alanna and Jon walked into the conference room and sat down in their respected seats. King Ain was there, though he looked rather bored.  
  
A man stood up. This man must have been the Prime Minister or something close to it. He introduced himself as Rionard of Fatiulan.  
  
"We are here today to discuss the kidnapping of one Princess Alanna of Conte. She was taken from her home by one George Cooper, but on the orders of...." Rionard paused, stole a glance at the king and continued, "Well, we do not know who. Though this was the work of Tusaine."  
  
King Ain nodded in agreement. The woman near him nodded as well. Alanna gasped.  
  
It was that Catherine. That blonde-headed Catherine. Somehow Alanna knew this was not good. Catherine had a look of superiority pasted on her face. As her eyes drifted across the room, they settled on Alanna and glared at her. There was a sneer on her face.  
  
Alanna's blood boiled with anger. Catherine must have been involved. She probably seduced George and wound him around her finger and was then able to get him to do whatever she wanted.   
  
George, how could let this woman take you over? Alanna thought passionately.  
  
The meeting continued on with Roinard saying some things about the entire situation and how they could do nothing because they were not sure who did had convinced George to kidnap Alanna.  
  
Then it was Jon's turn to say something. "But, Sir Rionard, Princess Alanna was taken to Tusaine's side of the River Drell. She saw several someone's there. She saw those who kept her."  
  
"She did? Ha! If she truly were knocked out as some claimed, then would she really even remember who she saw? I would've thought this George Cooper would have been able to brew at least a decent sleeping potion."  
  
Alanna's blood boiled again. She rose swiftly, though Jon tried push her back down. "I did see someone! Two someones!"  
  
The king looked amused. "And who may you have seen, Princess Alanna?"  
  
"I saw a general named Sam and Jem Tanner, your brother. Jem Tanner threatened to kill me. He and the general said I was too dangerous to keep alive."  
  
King Ain looked nervously from Catherine to Rionard.  
  
"We will continue this later," King Ain said and walked out, followed by Rionard and Catherine.  
  
Alanna turned to Jon. He looked worried.  
  
"This is not good," he said, standing up. He walked out followed by Alanna.  
  
Back in their room, Jon said, "King Ain fails to see what is right before his nose. Jem Tanner and that general kept you, but that this plot would be too much work for them to come up with."  
  
"Who else do you think is involved?" Alanna asked. She already had her suspicions, but she wanted to know what Jon thought.  
  
"Rionard, for one thing. He paused too many times in his speech, as though he were trying to make up a good enough lie fast on short notice."  
  
"We'll get them though," Jon said, removing his heavy, wool tunic and shirt.  
  
"Good. They deserve it," Alanna said, watching Jon fight with the buttons on his shirt.  
  
"Of course, they do. They kidnapped my dear Alanna," Jon said, tackling the buttons.  
  
She walked over to him and unbuttoned the button. She removed the shirt and placed it on the bed. She looked into his eyes, and then kissed him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N I hope you liked. Be prepared for the next chapters. They get pretty good, if I say so myself. REVIEW!!!!  
  
LASOC, TQOF 


	20. Mage Work

A/N Wow! I really like this chapter! It has action, a protective Jon, revealing of Master Plan, some sadness, some spiritual contacts, a little bit of fluff.  
  
Oh yes, I must tell you when I said earlier that I had never planned for this fic to go this far, I really didn't think it would and I'm so amazed how much the chapters fit together now. I'm so happy with it. But then, because the plot is finishing up and there's not much left that means the end of this fic. Not this chapter, but it will end in one of the later chapters and there may not be many of them left. I'll say all my sad and mushy stuff later.  
  
Remember, I don't own anything here.  
  
The next morning Alanna slid out of bed, careful not to wake her sleeping husband. She grabbed  
her breeches and shirt from her bag and hobbled across the ice cold stone floor to her dressing  
room. After she was dressed she pulled her hair back into a pony tail and grabbed her sword.   
  
She crept out of her room. It was a little before dawn and the small rays of light escaped the curtainsand lit the corridor.  
  
Not many people were out and about at this time, just a few servants and maids. Maybe the cooks were up, but Alanna didn't know for sure.  
  
Finally after searching all over for one decent exit she found one that led her to Tusaine's practice courts.   
  
One knight was out in the courts, practicing a pattern that Alanna knew well. The knight seemed to have a little difficulty. The limp he had didn't help. She walked up to him. Hearing her, he turned around and smiled crookedly.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Prince's squire Alan," the knight said gruffly.  
  
"Excuse me?" Alanna couldn't see how this man would've known that, unless....  
  
"Don't you remember me? We fought years ago, when you were but a wee boy. Or girl as I should say," said the man.  
  
"Sir Dain?" Alanna inquired.  
  
"Yes, 'tis me. Though, I don't look myself, do I?" Alanna shook her head. "Course not, during the Tusaine War I was injured. Left me with a bad arm and a limp. I'm trying to discover my sword skill again, but it's difficult," Dain said. He looked at her. "My, you have grown. A lady, and the future queen of Tortall. And very pretty, too."  
  
Alanna blushed. "I am no such thing. Beauty does not suit us knights."  
  
"That's your own opinion. I don't buy it, though." He was about to say something else, but Alanna cut him off.  
  
"Do you want help? I know this pattern. I can help," Alanna said kindly.  
  
"Why, thank you, your Highness," Dain said, bowing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Another week pasted in Tusaine. The Tusaine council, namely Rionard, was not giving up at all. It  
seemed to Alanna that this would never be over. Or that there would be another war in their midst.  
  
Alanna continued to help Dain with his sword patterns. He got better and better each day, which made Alanna quite happy. When Alanna told Jon what she was up to, Jon beamed at her.  
  
"This is exactly what needs to be done," he had said. "The Tusaine's will see that we arenot hostile because of this act of kindness."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alanna, though kind to the Tusaine people as Jon was, was beginning to get agitated. Fights were becoming frequent between some Tusaine knights and Jon. He was loosing his temper fast as they insulted Alanna. He could take their insults, but not the ones directed to her.  
  
Every night Alanna calmed him down, wiping his brow with a warm cloth. She would tell him to calm down and to let it go, but everytime Jon shook his head and said that would mean he was shirking his duty to her and he would never do that.  
  
"I have to defend your honor," he would say. "It is my responsibility as your husband."  
  
"Jon, please stop," Alanna would plead with him.  
  
Alanna knew that someone had to be the reason for this.   
  
She stepped out of their rooms and walked over to a public balcony to think. She was there only a few minutes before a voice called, "Alanna. What a surprise."  
  
Alanna turned quickly, reaching for her sword. She felt for it blindly. It wasn't there.  
  
"Alanna, I wondered how long it would be until I got you all alone," Catherine said, poison dripping off her words.  
  
"What do you want?" Alanna snarled.  
  
"To do what I had planned to all along," Catherine said icily. "To kill you."  
  
Alanna only stared, wishing as hard as she could that she had her sword with her.  
  
"You can't possibly think that everything that happened to you since your affair with Cooper was by chance? Ha! I must confess now. I am a mage, first off. A strong one, too. I meant George at the Dancing Dove. He fell in love with me quickly, that made that part of the plan easy. At that point I could get George to do whatever I wanted. He kidnapped you and took you to over here to Tanner and that general. Because of George's stupidity, you escaped. It would have gotten a life of riches for doing what he had done if you had not escaped. But, for his failure, he was killed. And don't you wonder why that spell your brother cast at George's hanging failed to work for a while? That was me. Unfortunately, he was too strong for me. This was my plan. All mine. Rionard might say that parts were his idea, but he is lying. It is mine!"  
  
"If you could get George to do whatever you wanted, why did you offer him riches?" Alanna asked, trying to buy time. She was preparing herself for a magical battle that she was not prepared for.  
  
Catherine sighed. "He began to change his mind before he kidnapped you. He still loved you, of course. So, I told him about all the money he could get if he worked for me. He owned me, of course."  
  
Alanna knew it was bad that George had kidnapped her, but it was one thing if he was not in his right mind and another if he did it for money.  
  
Catherine seemed about to say more, and wasn't paying attention to Alanna. Alanna decided that this was the time to fire a large ball of magic that she had been preparing through the speech. The large purple fire-ball flew towards Catherine and struck her hard. Catherine flew back and hit the wall. She stood up and sent a flying arrow, lined with Catherine's Gift towards Alanna. She flew over the balcony, hanging by her fingertips.  
  
Catherine laughed long and cruelly.   
  
Alanna struggled to keep her grip on the banister. She could feel herself slipping. Her left hand dropped down, the other hand slipping as well. She reached up with her left hand to grip the banister. She tried pulling herself up, but a strong gust of win swept her back down. Both of her hands slid off the rail and down she plummeted. Suddenly, a strange feeling crept around Alanna's waist. It were as though someone was lifting her by her waist.  
  
She felt herself rise up. Alanna turned and looked to see if anyone was there. She was all alone rising in the air. She felt a presence, though. It felt like someone. It felt like George. She turned around again and saw a spirit. The spirit of her dear friend George lifted her up to the balcony, renewing her with strength.   
  
Once settled on the cobblestones, she looked to see George's spirit rise up.   
  
Alanna took a deep breath and gathered her power. Concentrating hard, she was able to create a large fire-ball. A huge fire-ball. It was nearly ten feet in diameter.   
  
Catherine stopped laughing. The fire-ball flew straight towards her, engulfing her. A large explosion caused blinding, white light to blind Alanna temporarily. When she look back to Catherine, she saw Catherine was gone, but for some ashes and scorch marks. Alanna fainted.  
  
  
A/N I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. WOW! I amaze myself sometime. Can you believe it? Action! From me?????? ME!!!! I'm shocked!  
  
Please, please, please, read my fic The Boyfriend. Here's the summary:  
  
After Hermione, Harry, and Ron left Hogwarts for good, Hermione moved to Los Angeles leaving Harry and Ron in London. A year later, she's coming home for a little visit and she's not alone. She's bringing her muggle boyfriend with hopes that Harry and Ron will approve of him.   
  
Wait! Don't shrug the fic off just yet! Here's the catch: Hermione's boyfriend is a muggle, madly in love with her, and not an OC.   
  
Please review. I know you do, but I just got to ask.  
  
Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, the Queen of Fluff 


	21. Homeward

A/N Hey, I am posting this chapter in honor of LADY KNIGHT!!!!! YAY!!!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but Catherine and Rionard and the plot. Right? You don't believe me? What a flattering compliment, but I do not own it, sadly.   
  
  
  
Second Chances in Love   
  
  
  
Alanna eyes fluttered open. The light was streaming through her window and onto her bed. Jon walked over to her and sat on the bed, with a cup of tea in his hand.  
  
"You're awake," he said softly.  
  
"What happened?" Alanna asked weakly, trying to sit up.  
  
Jon pushed her back down. "You destroyed Catherine with some pretty powerful magic."  
  
The memories came flooding back to her. "George is dead."  
  
"What?" Jon asked, staring at her.  
  
"She killed him. She wanted to kill him because he had failed. And she killed him!" Tears slid down Alanna's face.  
  
"He failed what?" Jon asked her, a concerned lok in his eyes.  
  
"George was supposed to kidnap me like he did, but he allowed me to escape. So she killed him. She wanted to kill me too!" Alanna sobbed. Jon put his arms around her and rocked her.  
  
"Here, drink this. It'll make you feel better." Jon handed her the cup of tea.  
  
Alanna sipped it. "What about Rionard? She said he was involved."  
  
"When we discovered you there, we saw Catherine's necklace. One of a kind that only she owned. They knew it was her. Rionard confessed to everything before a council yesterday. He's going to be hung for what he's done."   
  
Alanna shuddered. "Why the death penalty?"  
  
"Treason," Jon said. Seeing Alanna's confused look, he added, "He went against the treaty between us, the king saw that as treason."  
  
"They also looked through Catherine's rooms. They discovered letters from her to Rionard, Jem Tanner, that general Sam, and George. Oh, Alanna, I'm so glad you're all right!" He kissed his beloved wife.  
  
She kissed him back. "Can we go home now?"  
  
"Of course, my Lioness, of course."  
  
  
  
  
  
Alanna, Jon, and the Progress rode across the river back to Tortall. The trek was long and tiring. Alanna could barely keep her eyes open, let alone stay in the saddle. She kept nodding off and then someone would wake her up before she fell out of the saddle.  
  
When not falling off to sleep, Alanna thought about how she rose throught the air back to fight Catherine. Though she disliked the idea of George's spirit saving her, she had to admit that there was nothing else that could've done that. Especially since she saw George's spirit. It was eerie, yet calming.  
  
She wiped a tear from her eyes. The Tusaine event was like a closing in that chapter of her life and the completing of a goal that she had not intended to have. She had proven that she could handle her magic against a mage. All she had to now was to prove that she could be a good queen. Until then, she could practice being a good wife to Jon and a future mother. When the time came, of course.   
  
  
  
^_^*~*~*~*~*THE END*~*~*~*~*^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Omg. Yes, it is over. The end. *sobs* I can't believe it's over. I never thought of the ending. I'm sorry, but this is such an emotional moment for me. This fic means soo much to me. Wow, this last author's note is soo lame. Anyway, *takes deep breath* I can't promise you that there will be a sequel. I'll try to write one, but I would like to work on my other fics and wrap a few up. I know I might have said to someone about Liam being in here. Now, I don't know if I'm going to write a sequel, but if I do, I'll be sure to put him in. I have it in my head for a sequel, but not right away and that may like never happen. I would write a epilogue, but then if I write a sequel then I have to work with the epilogue and stuff. So, no, no epilogue.  
  
Another question that came up was what about Alanna's first duty as Jon's wife was to have Jon's children. Now, I don't think I'm qualified enough to do the whole pregnant thing. Also, it didn't work into the plot very well. If I had put it in then it would there would have been too many things going on at once.  
  
Anyway, I would like to thank EVERYONE who read this story. My thank yous are as followed:  
  
Thank yous for reviewers of the previous chapter:  
  
moon: See above.  
clarylissa: I'm always odd. I'm glad you like it. I love to turn the tables and surprise people.  
Lady Katherine: Thanks soo much!  
Keita: You can deal with the "cheesy-ness." I write what I feel like writing. It was a closing for George. I had to think of a different way for Alanna to be saved and that's what hit me.  
Chibi-Chingo: I don't understand this O.o. stuff.  
Faithful: Thank you sooooo much! That is one of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten! I'm so glad you like the way it fits. I'm surprised it works well too!  
Elspeth: Thank you!  
Liger and Lady Queenscove: No public beheading.  
Christa: Nope! Don't like him! Muahhahahhaha! Thanks!  
  
  
Thanks you to all who reviewed (I'm lost. It seems like not all of my reviews are present. Not the first ones at least. Arrrgggghh!) In (..) are the number of times that person reviewed. I'm curious so I'm checking. If they don't have a number, they only reviewed once.  
  
Thank you all! I'm putting you here so you know who you are! You made this story! You made me want to write! Brava or bravo (for the boys) to you!  
  
Angel-Goddess (6)   
Theresa (3)  
MRS. NEAL'S WIFE (2)   
Mel (23)   
StarFire (4)   
Free Spirit  
Dragon Girl (8)  
The Lady Alanna   
Bored Little Muse (13)  
Nicole   
Skyblazer (3)  
Petri   
chocolate frog   
Jayde  
Lily Ross  
Bluebell of Mindelan  
Camisole  
Angela   
Lady of Avalon   
Lady Me   
Kitty  
Anonymous (2) (you may or may not be the same person...dunno...)   
random mean spammer   
ThePenMage  
Rima   
Lady Alanna (7)  
Rogue  
Radella (2)  
Alanna the Lioness  
LadyKnight   
Chibi-Chingo (2)  
jilla kala (4)  
dandylioness  
RoseGodess9@hotmail.com   
Lady Leopard   
The Mouth of Sauron  
TheJedi-MageWolfDaemonofKiniki  
Kim (IceDragon)   
Lady Lucy A/J 4ever (6)  
Silver*Dream (2)  
Kelly   
Caisha Evans (3)  
Jossie (2)  
Angelina Weasley (4)   
Hannah   
Allie   
:)   
Kiara  
Lady Lasala   
Christa  
jon25me (3)  
Rose of Kennan  
hmmmm   
Violeteyes   
Violet in a Mist  
cool lil writer   
miss julep   
Liger and Lady Queenscove (7)  
Lady Rosabella  
j (3)  
aNaKiN SkYwAlKeR's GiRlFrIeNd  
Daine  
Ti-Ti (2)  
K'jaea-mora   
someone (13)  
Shannyn   
Alanna (4)  
Scarlet Mage  
:-) (2)   
Daine Salamin (2)   
BlueRose   
Chloe the Dragon Tamer  
Shang Unicorn   
Angelina Salamin   
Samanthe  
Emily  
bubblegum*girl (2)  
LALALALA   
MagixPawn  
Please  
rebecca (2)   
The Dark Lady (3)  
ally (2)  
sophie  
Tari   
Lady Juliette (2)  
lisa  
serena  
shelly  
kally  
no comment   
princess salmalin   
~*~   
Emily OF Yarmouthport   
jennifer  
Katie Carr  
Lady Katherine (3)  
Devilkitti8 (4)   
Regan Day Elise   
Tarillyn   
Rho Omicron  
Squire Akela   
KeladryLadyKnight  
Chopstix* (2)  
Krazy Kitty   
bec  
Morgan le Fay   
The Loinness98   
Nytsua  
Elspeth (4)  
WeatherWitchandMetalMage  
'lanna Black   
amy   
Lady Kelly   
Lady Gabriella of Queenscove   
Lady Tarillyn/Aurora   
mindie13  
missunderstood  
clarylissa   
moon  
Keita  
Faithful  
  
  
WOW! It took my like 2 hours to do that! Thanks to all who reviewed and read this fic! It is officially over.  
  
Signing off,  
  
Lady Nicolia, Lady Nicolia of Conte, Lady Alanna Salmalin of Conte, and the Queen of Fluff, and me  
  
*screen turns blank* 


End file.
